Threatened
by Xenok
Summary: This is a remake of Threats! I decided to change it up a bit but you are welcome to read it! I hope this one is way better written than the last! Please tell me what you think :) thank you! The rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey. You're…Frost right?" The sound of my name stopped me before I turned the corner to another empty hallway. My body whirled around to face the girl who called me, an awkward smile on my face even though I felt like shit on the inside. Since classes have ended for the day, most of the halls were empty save for a few students who had extracurricular activities.

"Um, yeah?" I responded to the girl in front of me. She wore square rimmed glasses and brown hair up in a wavy ponytail. I thought back to where I could have seen her and deducted that she was probably in one of my classes.

Abruptly, she stuck out her hand carrying a flyer and practically shoved it into my own hands. It wasn't in a rude manner, more out of nervousness.

She stuttered,"We were wondering i-if you would like to join our Book Club? It started earlier this year and we're trying to get new members t-to keep it going."

Poor girl. I admit, I pitied her shyness,"Sure, I'll uh give it a shot." She sent me a grateful smile and scampered down the hall with flyers in hand. Slowly, I turned back around to my original path and headed down another blue poster-filled hallway, reading over the lavender flyer with books and faeries printed onto it. Well, at least it was a decent attention grabber. Before another thought crossed my mind, the familiar sickness I felt all day came back creeping its way up my throat. My hand slapped itself onto my mouth and ran outside which was closer than any bathroom where I was located. My sneakers thudded against the dark gum splotched cement until they became softer steps once I reached the grass.

Making sure no one was around, I heaved but nothing came out. Even so, the feeling was awful. God, I felt like shit. With a groan, my body collapsed onto the soft green grass and curled up. I stayed that way for a good ten minutes before deciding it was safe to move. No one else had come out the same way I had and for that I was thankful.

"Okay Frost, you got this."

With a push, I was up again and on my way home. Granted, it was a slow process since I had to use things often for support like trees or walls and fences when the dizziness took over my brain. People would probably think I was drunk. _How pathetic._

Soon, my little house that I've lived in for a month now came into view with its soft colored shutters and cream painted walls. I let out a sigh of relief and thanked the heavens as my feet struggled to get up the few steps to the porch. My relief turned into annoyance,"Oh damn it all." On the last step, I plopped my butt down on the wooden porch and laid back, pale arms spread out on either side.

A shitty Monday indeed.

My Heterochromia eyes closed to block out the sun so I didn't see the man until the feeling of a shadow loomed over me. My blue and black eyes snapped open to find him looking curiously down on me. I wasn't paying attention to him though; it was more the Marked tattoos that framed his eyes that held my attention. I shuffled back a few feet but he didn't attempt to follow. Strangely, I knew he wasn't here to hurt me so the feeling of danger was nowhere to be found.

My attention went back to him and that's when I noticed that he seemed…out of it. Hesitantly, I asked,"Um…can I help you?"

That seemed to snap him back to attention but his rough voice said otherwise," Frost Venezuela! _Night has chosen thee; thy death with be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night_!"

This was all a little too dramatic for me. I opened my mouth to make a snappy remark, after all I wasn't feeling it today, but a searing hot pain on my forehead forced me to hiss in pain instead.

"Ow! What the…?" Maybe I was wrong and he did want to cause me harm. I rubbed the spot vigorously in an effort to make it better and when I looked up, he was gone. Mental note: Trackers were asses.

I hoisted myself up to my feet, deciding it was high time I entered my cozy little house after that encounter. In a stumbling hurry (I didn't get very far), I reached the nearest mirror and swept aside my purple and turquoise hair. The suspicions I had for the last three seconds were right. Smack in the middle of my forehead was a black outline of a crescent moon. The mark of a vampyre. Well, wasn't that just thrilling. _Wait a second. Vampyres have sapphire colored Marks…the Tracker confirms it._ Vaguely, snippets of information slithered its way into my thoughts in an effort to prepare me for what's to come. _Aren't there red ones as well? Their deity must be getting colorful…_

I stared at my mirror self a good while longer, looking as crappy as I felt maybe crappier. Compared to the Tracker, my mark wasn't filled in but his was a series of designs that I didn't bother remembering. The tattoos were probably important later.

"Eurgh…" I examined myself a little more, noticing how unnaturally pale I looked now and sweating like a pig. How nice. I thought being marked was something special and hopefully, helped with my sick being but apparently it makes you worse.

Abruptly, I hacked up a gross cough as my body shuffled away from the mirror to tread my way up the stairs to my room. Guess I should get packing if I don't want to die. What a lovely thought.

When I reached my room, I immediately bee lined it to my closet where my hands fumbled for a suitcase and sluggishly threw in numerous assortment of clothing. My original idea in packing was to keep my mind off things but instead, thoughts on my new school entered and invaded my space.

 _What are the students like? What about the teachers? Are there human feeders? Are there ugly vampyres? Stuck up cliques? Clubs? Sports? Okay, enough!_

All this thinking was giving me a massive headache, not to mention that I didn't even know where this school was located! My hands slammed the suitcase shut and zipped it up with more force than necessary. Where was mom when I needed her? Oh right. Business trips, like always.

"Damn it all," I grumbled, taking my possessions with me down the stairs. She's never home anyway and neither was Pa. Why think of them now. Although…I hesitated on the last step of the stairs and sighed, feeling guilty. "Alright conscious. I'll send them a text."

Hastily, I fished out my phone from the back pocket of my shorts and sent a quick to the point text to my mother as I walked out the door. After closing the door, I stopped walking again to let another bone shaking cough rattle me along with several annoying sneezes.

" _No manches…,"_ I hoped they had medicine where I was going. Despite the whole I-feel-like-dying thing, I believe I was handling this situation quite well. With a smile, which I was sure looked more like a grimace, I headed to my little black Eclipse and rummaged through my bag for the keys until I heard a familiar jingle and tugged on the Bioschock themed lanyard. My thumb pressed on the button and my figure slid into the drivers' seat smoothly. I grabbed my garbage and shoved it in the backseat to where it'd fit and finally, my car roared to life.

"Now, in the hopes I don't die today…where is this mysterious school?"

xXx

After an eternity (it was really about half an hour), with the (non)help from siri I finally stumbled upon the elaborate gateway entrance to the fancy Flagstaff House of Night. Being as the sky was covered in numerous clouds joining into one blocking out the setting sun gave the school a hell of a mystical look to it.

I couldn't help the awed breath that escaped me as I eased my car through the opened gates,"Wow…" The school was located on the edge where city met forest and the forest looked like it was pressing its way into the school. The pine trees were clustered together and towered over everything that was in sight. The small path I took finally widened into a much larger area where the parking lot was located. I silenced the music and listened to the crunching of leaves as I weaved my car through aisles until a spot was found and quickly parked.

I turned off the ignition and simply sat there, staring up at the building ahead where lamps and other lighting were illuminating the campus already. The closest brick building seemed to be administration where my eyes strangely saw surprisingly well at the plaque on the side where it read OFFICE.

 _You can do this Frost. You can do this. You moved recently so you don't have any friends anyway._

I frowned at that last thought. Why would I encourage myself with that? With a wet sick sigh (ew), I opened my door and slid out, wiping a hand over my face. I took a deep breath before I began to panic and opened the door leading to the backseat. Quickly, my hands reached out and grabbed the suitcase and other bags that carried my possessions and closed the door with my hip.

When I looked up, my eyes locked onto a woman that wasn't there before standing besides the administration building. The reason my eyes found her so easily was because she was staring right at me.

 _Because that isn't creepy or anything._

Awkwardly, I began to shuffle my way towards the building and her when she seemed to beckon me forward. On closer inspection, she wasn't as creepy as I thought. In fact, she was quite beautiful. I stopped a few feet in front of her, giving us both enough space to be conversational. The vampyre woman had black hair that fell in soft waves all the way to her hips with matching black eyes that seemed to match a night sky with no moon. Her lips were a cupid's arrow shaped that were currently upturned in a polite smile,"Hello. My name is Eros, High Priestess of this House of Night." I tried to return the smile but my eyes focused on her Mark, where sapphire swirls shaped into stars and hearts around her cheekbones. They were really pretty. It took me a second to respond. I wasn't accustomed to seeing vampyres.

"Um. Hey." I had a moment of realization hit me when my words registered in my mind,"Um, I meant to say hello nice to meet you?"

Eros merely laughed, "No need to be so formal. It's best to be yourself."

I nodded in complete agreement and that's when I noticed I didn't feel so bad anymore. In fact…I could breathe normally. I sucked in a deep breath, briefly forgetting that the High Priestess was there.

"Oh my, I'm not dying, yessssss. Oh! Sorry, uh. I'm Frost Venezuela. I didn't mean to- I just got distracted," Before I could say anymore, Eros held up a hand that was universal for stop. My mouth shut but she still remained kind as she motioned me forward when she began to walk,"It's alright Frost. Now, as a fledgling, you are automatically emancipated and are given a choice to change their name. Would you like to change yours?"

She gave me a look of curiosity as I walked beside her and as surprised as I was about the whole emancipation, I took the chance to consider the chance in changing my name. But…I liked my name the way it was. With a twitch of a smile, my different colored eyes met her black ones,"No ma'am. I like my name the way it is."

Eros gave me a smile in turn as we rounded another corridor that reminded me of Harry Potter. In fact, this whole place reminded me of Hogwarts. Cool. "Very well. Frost it stays." Along the way, she introduced me to a couple professors and took me on a tour of the school grounds while explaining the main rules of the House of Night. So far, it all seemed reasonable enough despite the fact that…well, we're all vampyres. Or well, soon-to-be for some of us.

At the end of the tour, we arrived at the girls' dormitory which was aglow with chatter and girls lounging about in the lobby where multiple televisions were hooked up and numerous couches and bean bag chairs were scattered about. I froze immediately, living up to my name, when my brain registered all the girls hanging around with either blue or red marks. They all turned to look. I stood at the doorway with hands clenched into fists. _Too many._ Some sent friendly smiles my way, others looked away uninterested and yet others assessed me and glared. A hand rested on my shoulder, making me flinch only to realize it was Eros. Her eyes seemed to say it was going to be okay and strangely, it calmed me. I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to the mini-crowd.

Suddenly, three girls broke away from a group and approached us. My guard went up. The leader was looking at me like I was a threat she was planning to crush. Big no no. She was shorter than me by two inches but she reached my height with the heels she wore. Her silvery blonde hair surrounded her shoulders like a halo but her grey eyes lacked emotion. The two girls behind her were identical twins. Latina girls by the looks of it, with tanned skin and brunette thick hair along with brown eyes.

I'm Hispanic too but…well, I looked white.

The blonde interrupted my thoughts when she began to speak to Eros in a fake, sweet voice,"High Priestess! I'm sure you have much more important matters than to lead a new girl to her room. If you would like, I could show her? By now, everyone knows there was going to be a newbie today."

Eros flashed a genuine smile and nodded in my direction,"That would be lovely Seraphiel. How kind of you." The rest of her words were directed to me,"Don't worry. I'm confident that you will enjoy your time here at our House of Night. I'm sure you're exhausted so you can skip todays classes to get acquainted with your surroundings and gather your thoughts but I expect you in class tomorrow."

To the rest of the girls, she smiled again,"Until then, Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."

The girls replied and they all bowed with fists over their hearts. Awkwardly, I did the same figuring that I'd have to do this soon enough.

I straightened when they all did as Eros left but my eyes focused to the left of me nervously where Seraphiel stood by, fake smile still in place. Once she was sure our High Priestess was gone, her smile disappeared completely while the twins grinned mischievously.

"Alright blue freak. This is my world and no way you're taking it away. I go over this with all the new fledglings so don't fret. But cross me and you're in for a world of hell, got that?" The whole time she spoke, she led me up the steps where the rooms were located. Huh, so she was showing me where just with a little bitchy-ness. I could deal with people like her.

"Hello? Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry, you lost me there. That high pitch tone you use? Yeah, I think only dogs can hear it." All three girls looked at me in shock once we stopped at a room that I assume to be mine. Did no one stand up to these girls?

As if they rehearsed, all three also flipped their hair simultaneously when they recovered from the shock. The twins spoke up then in unison,"You can get away with it now but next time, you better watch out."

 _Puh okay._

Seraphiel sneered and gestured to the door,"Room." With that, she turned rather dramatically and walked away, although it looked more like a limp,"Azriel, Azrael let's go. We don't have to worry about the trash." The twins laughed and soon, they were out of sight.

I let out the hugest sigh of my life and looked up at the door in front of me with a number carved into the wood. 302. Might as well memorize the number til I change or die. What lovely thoughts.

My hand reached out and grabbed the knob with shaky fingers. Slowly, I twisted and the door clicked open to reveal a spacious room. Surprised, I found that my things were already on top of a bedside table or on the full sized bed.

 _Magic?_

On a hunch, I crossed over to the closet once I made sure the door was closed and surprise, surprise my clothes were hung up in hangers already. How…? I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as everything just came tumbling down, crashing thoughts and feelings onto me. The whole time I was focusing on getting through all this, I didn't realize how numb I was through the whole ordeal.

Now though…I tumbled to my knees in front of the closet and buried my face in my hands. This all whizzed by so fast I didn't even have the chance to react. Moving, being marked, changing schools again, not to mention life and then there's the school bitch threatening me.

All this went through my head but there was one thought that screamed louder than all others. Not one. Not one fledgling or vampyre that I saw had a black Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door snapped me out of my self-pity but I simply sat there, wondering if I imagined it. A few seconds later, more persistent knocking ensued.

 _I guess I didn't imagine it._

Quickly, I pushed myself up off the ground and glided towards the door to stop the annoying rattle. With a twist on the knob, the door clicked open with my face peering out the hallway in curiosity. My gaze had to travel down to where a five foot one girl looked up at me with an innocent, excited gaze.

"Hiya!" She even gave a little puppy jump with her greeting.

"Um...hello?" I wasn't aware children were being marked, but she was probably a simple teenage girl. Wait. Did I say simple?

Her smile brightened at my response and stuck out her little hand for me to shake. I obliged. "I know I'm short but I assure you, I'm capable of kicking ass." So she wasn't a child.

I offered a small smile, "Good to know. Uh, do you need something?" I wasn't trying to be rude but I wanted to catch up on misery. She gestured to the room on the opposing side of the hall with her thumb, "I just wanted to introduce myself! I'm Purlue, Luey to friends. I'm your neighbor, so to speak."

I nodded in understanding, opening the door a little farther as I leaned against the doorframe, "I'm Frost." Boy, did my tone match my name. I didn't want this to be her first impressions of me. She just simply got me at a bad time. Hesitantly, I spoke up hoping my voice was much kinder, "Sorry, it's just with the whole..." I gestured around me to end the sentence.

"No problem!" She shook her head making her black hair whip around her face. "We all go through it but if you have questions don't hesitate to ask mmkay?" As an afterthought, she leaned in putting a hand next to her mouth to make it look secretive as she whispered to me, "I also heard you talking to the she-demon so it's totally understandable."

With that, the petite girl looked up at me again with sea green eyes that appeared friendly. Man, this girl was full of energy. It was buzzing off her in waves. On closer inspection, I realized her mark was red, not blue. "You're one of the red ones?" My mouth blurted out the question before I gave it permission and silently prayed she didn't ask about mine.

Instead, she bobbed her head, "That's right! We seem to be growing in number recently."

"Huh. Cool." I seemed to have ended it awkwardly but she didn't seem to mind.

Luey chirped up again before I could say good-bye, "Do you have your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together!" My face went blank. I wasn't aware of a schedule being given out to me, just the Fledgling Handbook.

Catching the drift of my cluelessness, Luey rolled her eyes and strolled passed me into my room. Overall, she looked like a cool girl to hang with but barging in like that bristled my feathers. Big no no to an only child who didn't like her space being invaded.

"Okay, I appreciate the help but this isn't really the best...", once again my words fell away as Purlue waved a piece of paper in her hand that she grabbed from the desk that I assumed every room had since it wasn't one of mine. A look of triumph crossed her face as she scampered over to me and practically smashed the paper into my face. "Look, look!"

I yanked the paper away from my face and wrinkled my nose in annoyance until my eyes pored over the page to where the classes would take up the rest of my year.

1st hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 211 Prof. Astrea

2nd hour- Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Danil.

3rd hour- Lit. 101. Rm. 213. Prof. Eros

4th hour- Jiujutsu. Outer Field. Prof. Rain

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Italian 101. Rm. 315. Prof. Isla

6th hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. Wolfe

I must admit, my schedule didn't seem to sound so bad. I found myself nodding in approval until Purlue piped up again and interrupted my thoughts, "We have first and second period together! Oh, oh and Italian! What's that, fifth period right? I'm so excited! You can meet my friends tomorrow and we can be like a cute little club and we can re-introduce the school to you in our version of it and-"

Man, does this girl talk. Normally, I would enjoy listening to people's chatter. It's what I'm good at but the days' events have drained me of my energy, not to mention the small portion of my time in worry over my different mark.

I attempted a smile when I interrupted her, "That all sounds great but I'm really tired so...we can talk tomorrow okay? You can explain it all tomorrow. Walk to class together or something."

Purlue didn't seem to be bothered by my interruption as her eyes lit up with more excitement, "Of course! How silly of me. I bet you're really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning okay? It was really nice meeting you! Classes start at eight p.m. so be sure to be ready. Just saying as a reminder." The whole time she talked, I led her out the room and watched as she headed to her room. She turned before going in and smiled one more time before closing the door after her.

"What a bundle of energy. She might have taken some of mine..." I shook my head and closed the door to my own room. I really did feel drained. I didn't even have the energy to properly walk over to my bed; it was more of a zombie shuffle. With a groan, I collapsed face first onto the black and purple comforter, my face buried into the pillow. Within seconds, I dozed off to a comfortable sleep.

Or so I thought.

 _My eyes blinked rapidly to stare at the ceiling but it looked funny. There were tiny white blinking orbs staring back at me._ Are those...stars? _I sat up quickly, my vision still blurry but it didn't seem to get any clearer. I hissed in pain when I sat up, realizing that a rock sliced my palm. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I was on cold hard ground, patches of brown, dry grass covering part of the clearing. My surroundings were that of trees clustered together beyond the clearing but there were no leaves, no life. Everything was dead._

 _"_ _This is not my room." A puff of air became visible as I spoke, indicating how cold it really was. As I concentrated on my surroundings, the wind brought a strange sound to my ears. It sounded like the quiet cry of sorrows._

 _I stood slowly, turning around in a full circle and stopped suddenly to stare at a cluster of boulders stacked together a few feet away from where I stood. On top was a woman with beautiful dark hair that fell past her waist, reaching her knees. She was sitting on top of the biggest one, her face obscured by her thick hair but it was obvious she, herself, was beautiful. Her white dress seemed to shimmer in the moonlight glow making it look like she was surrounded by a halo of light._

 _But she was crying. Her face lowered, covered by her hair and hands. I frowned. Immediately, my feelings became sad ones, matching the tone of the lady. My bleeding hand had already been forgotten as I approached, "No one should cry like that."_

 _She stopped and her head snapped up. Even though tears streaked her face she was otherworldly but it was strange. The more I stared, the more her face changed. Her eyes widened slightly, "Child. You should not be here."_

 _My frown returned, confused, "What do you mean? Why not?"_

 _Instead of answering, the woman stopped her tears and her face grew kind but serious. Even so, I could tell she was nervous. Her eyes continued to flick from side to side as if expecting someone at any moment. Eventually, her eyes fell back on me and beckoned me forward._

 _Strangely, I didn't hesitate and walked towards the stacked boulders stopping in front of her._

 _A peculiar thought crossed my mind and I couldn't help but voice it, "Are you...Nyx?"_

 _A sad smile reached her lips as her hand reached out to me, her finger hovering over my mark where it was currently exposed, my bangs swept aside. "You are sadly not one of my children but I give this gift to you. Use it well. Protect yourself."_

 _A flash of hurt crossed my face, "I'm not...? What do you mean?"_

 _Nyx shook her head, "I cannot help you. I-" The goddess stopped suddenly, her posture tense as she listened for something I couldn't hear. Her eyes locked onto mine again, "Protect yourself."Without another word, she disappeared. I was alone._

 _I must still be asleep. None of this is making any sense. I still have the mark of a crescent moon. But then why..._

 _A musical laughter wafted through the trees carried by the breeze, out of place in the environment. I whipped around, only to find no one in the clearing. My brows furrowed in confusion as I turned again in the direction of the rocks but a figure sat there. Only it wasn't Nyx._

 _My head snapped up to find another woman sitting there, flashing me a blinding smile with fangs. Instead of black hair, this woman had hair as white as snow, a dress as black as an endless abyss and eyes that glinted with madness._

 _"_ _Hello, Frost. Pretty name. I approve."_

 _I blinked, "H-hello."I bowed my head slightly in greeting. She tilted her head to the side curiously, smile still in place, "Do you not know who I am?"_

 _I had a feeling she would zap me into nothing if I said no but the same would go if I lied. I tore my gaze away to collect my thoughts and slowly reached her eyes again, "I'm sorry but...no."_

 _The woman stared and I braced myself for a flash of power but instead she only laughed,"Child. I am the one who Marked you. You are my first and I must say; I'm quite excited. I am Eris, Goddess of Chaos."_

 _My black and blue eyes widened in shock, "My mark is yours? Chaos?"_

 _Eris nodded excitedly, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, "That's right! We'll have so much fun together!" Her words sounded of that of a child but she continued on, ignoring my confusion._

 _"_ _Of course you should be honored of being my first chosen one and for that I give you my greatest gift!" Without hesitation, the goddess's arm snaked out and caressed my cheek in the mockery of a mother but it didn't change the fact that a sizzle of power coursed its way through my body. It was nothing like Nyx's gift which felt like peace and calm._

 _She giggled as she withdrew her hand and clapped, "Go now! Create madness among my sister's realm!" With a snap of her fingers, the dream began to fade slowly going in and out of focus until it all turned to darkness._


	3. Chapter 3

**The First**

I awoke with a gasp, my fingers clutching the sheets of my bed desperately. My hair stuck to my face and neck due to the sweat that covered my body. Even though I was sweating, my body was shivering greatly.

"That definitely was a weird dream..." My grip on the sheets loosened and I swiped a hand across my forehead to rid it of sweat along with pushing my hair out of my face. My mark burned slightly when my fingers made contact with it. I winced at the pain of it and tried to encourage myself to get out of bed. It felt like I slept for five minutes but a quick look at my phone told me it was seven in the morning. I have slept for more than nine hours and yet, I was still tired. A loud grumble also told me that I was hungry. I haven't eaten for more than a day, I realized.

Hastily, I kicked the covers off and rolled out of bed rubbing my eyes of sleep. If what they told me yesterday was true about day being night then...everyone should be sleeping by now. I was awake in the middle of the day! Night? This flipped schedule was going to become a problem...

I rummaged through the dresser beside the closet for something comfortable to wear, realizing I was still in yesterday's clothes. I grabbed a spaghetti strap and some pj shorts because let's face it, I needed to attempt sleep again after grabbing something to eat. With a quick change, I was out of my room and away from the dream. Something told me meeting two goddesses at once was not healthy. I rubbed at my mark again, frowning as I trotted down the stairs careful to keep quiet. _Not one of Nyx's children..._

Even though I was new to this whole fledgling thing, it still didn't change the fact that I was going to be a freak once again. Only I wouldn't be able to move so easily again to escape the blame. Not like my human life. A frustrated groan escaped my lips as I rounded the corner leading into the kitchen area.

I caught myself mumbling out my frustrations as I rummaged through the cabinets for something decent to eat (sadly, there wasn't a lot of junk food. Everything was supposed to be healthy alternatives). So instead, I settled for cutting slices of apple and putting them in a small bowl I found in one of the cabinets. As my hands set the slices into the bowl, my eyes traveled up looking at the morning sky through the window. Instantly, a wave of dizziness overtook me making me stumble while I clutched onto the counter for support.

"Oh boy..." My body weakened as the world began to spin, my legs shaking as they struggled to support my weight. With a slip of my hands I fell to the floor with a thud. My eyes stared up at the ceiling concentrating on staying awake to no avail as darkness consumed me once again.

For the second time that night, I awoke only this time I found myself looking up at the many faces of female fledglings. Some snickered and snapped pictures while others cast worried glances my way. I realized I was still lying on the kitchen floor.

 _Shit._

Another snapshot grabbed my attention, pulling my gaze towards the girl closest to me and it was no other than Seraphiel smirking wickedly at my shortcoming. "Wow getting back at you was easier than I thought." I hoisted myself up to my elbows not daring to go any farther in case another wave of dizziness overtook me. I decided to ignore her comment as I concentrated on getting up until a girl decided to step up and began to help me. I did my best to keep the annoyance off my face. I didn't like being helped but I was grateful for it anyway.

Apparently not liking my reaction, Seraphiel threw another fireball at me and this one hit home. "I knew you were a freak since I saw you. Not hard to tell with the stupid piercings and that hair but _wow_ a black mark?" My eyes widened when I realized my mark was exposed, open for all to see. Once the girl stepped away making sure I was able to stand on my own, I reached up to cover it again with my hair, in turn hiding one of my eyes as well since my bangs were cut diagonally.

I didn't bother responding. There was no point. Instead, I pushed past her and other fledglings and headed upstairs all the while hearing her stupid laugh. _You won this round bitch but it's my turn._

I reached my room within seconds and without hesitation, I stormed in slamming the door behind me unintentionally. "Sorry door. I know it's not your fault. You didn't do anything." With a pat on the wood and convinced it accepted my apology; I strode over to my bed and snatched the phone off of it.

7:05 p.m.

A frown formed on my lips. No wonder girls were already up and about. I didn't even get to eat...That dizzy spell was abnormal, even for me. It felt...different. Sinister.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts along with a voice I was beginning to familiarize, "Frost...? Are you okay? I heard what happened downstairs. Seraphiel is already sending pictures. Did you really fall asleep in the kitchen? Did you pass out? You're not dying are you?"

I couldn't help but smile at the concern in Luey's voice naturally followed by a million questions. Taking a deep breath I responded, trying to sound like everything was fine when in reality I was boiling inside. I was used to keeping things bottled up, "I'm fine. Just let me get ready and we can go to class together alright?"

A few seconds of silence and then, "Alright! Knock on my door when you're ready to go!" Just like that, Purlue's voice turned into a happy chirp. I chuckled to myself and shook my head as I walked over to the closet, grabbing the school uniform I had to wear for the day. My first day.

And already, it was ruined.

A deep sigh escaped me releasing most of the bad energy I was trying to get rid of.

"Okay Frost. Meet two goddesses. Check. Pass out and get bullied. Check. Take a shower and get ready. On it!" Determined to make this day better, my pep talk actually helped while I stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower if I didn't want to be late. Within a few minutes, I was freshly showered and ready to go. My gaze reflected back at me as I made sure everything was in place. Nervously, my tongue ran over the black lip ring over my bottom one several times and took in a slow, deep breath.

"Everyone now knows you have a black mark. Shouldn't be that bad." I nodded once more and left my room to find a surprised Purlue poised to knock. My eyebrow rose in mock curiosity, "I thought I was supposed to knock."

Purlue smiled,"I know but I couldn't wait anymore! I'm so excited to show you around. I mean, you already saw the place yesterday but she didn't give you the juicy details like I am! Come on, come on!" She didn't even let me protest as her hand snaked around the sleeve of my shirt and began to pull me forward leading me through the hall and down the stairs. As we passed by the lobby, I tried my hardest to ignore the stares, the giggles and whispers as they pointed and judged. An icy hand clutched my heart, ready to protect it in a cage.

Purlue finally let go once we exited the building and looked at me once before turning her attention to the path ahead, "I like your piercings by the way. I think they're cool. And what's that tattoo anyway? The one peeking through your sleeve?"

I blinked in surprise at her genuine compliment and slowly looked down at my right shoulder, noticing the bottom of a ribbon peeking through my sleeve. I covered it with my other hand for a second before loosening up and responded, slowly lifting the sleeve a little more to reveal a ribbon loosely wrapped around a Kingdom Key, "It says courage is the key on the ribbon."

Purlue's eyes lit up as she examined the detailing on the tattoo, walking backwards without stumbling or hitting anyone. I was a little impressed. "Do you have any others?"

I smoothed down my sleeve and nodded but I was a little uncomfortable with the question. People always tended to treat me differently, "Um, yeah I do. Three others."

Sensing my discomfort, Luey nodded and dropped the subject but her eyes still held a glint of curiosity. Without missing a beat, she hurried on to another subject talking about her affinity and who was cute and whatnot as we walked to class. Even though I was grateful for the distraction, my eyes couldn't help but travel through the crowd, watching as people glanced my way with different reactions.

I should have expected it really. A girl with blue hair and piercings carrying the mark of a crazy goddess? I would stare too but they didn't know that last part.

"We're here!" Purlue announced at the entrance of a classroom where students were already filing in. The petite strolled in with no hesitation while I, on the other hand, peeked through the doorway watching as fledglings chatted and laughed or yawned and rubbed their eyes of sleep.

A muscle in my jaw twitched and before I stepped through the threshold, a body slammed into me from behind making me stumble into the class instead. Desperately, I mustered up cat like reflexes and managed to stay on my feet. I whirled around to face my culprit only to stare at the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. The threat that I had ready, died at my lips as he steadied himself before looking in my direction. His violet gray eyes locked with mine and an apologetic smile at the ready. He ran a hand through his black hair in embarrassment," I'm sorry. My dumbass of a friend pushed me and I didn't see you there. I hope I didn't hit you hard?" His lean, muscular frame approached me, sincere concern in a soft deep voice.

 _Oh my goddess, he's so tall._ He towered over me at a height of six four and me being five eight didn't give me a lot of tall men. Realizing he was waiting for a response, I quickly shook my head and turned away, heading to the seat Purlue was saving for me at the back of the class. A few snickers followed me but I was too distracted by the color of his eyes as I sat down. I was about to offer my thanks to Purlue for the saved seat but those words died at my lips as well when the guy who made my heart speed up slid into the seat beside mine. _Holy shit, he's so hot. He smells so good too..._

Purlue eyed me and then him and then back at me. _Look at him_ her eyes seemed to say. So I did, slowly but surely. I found him already looking at me curiously with a hesitant smile on his lips, "Why do you hide your face?" My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. I could feel the heat of a blush creeping along my cheeks already.

But...my brows furrowed in confusion, "Haven't you seen the pictures...?"

"I have," that made me flinch but he continued on, "but just because you have a different mark doesn't mean you should hide."

A nervous laugh escaped my lips as my fingers played with a strand of blue hair,"It...it's not just that."

 _Where's the teacher that interrupts when you one?_

His eyebrows rose slightly, "Oh?"

I looked at him and sighed, pushing my hair slightly so he could see both my blue and black eyes, "My eyes are different."

That's when Purlue interjected,"What?! I want to see! Let me see!" I heard the scrape of a chair and within seconds, my new friend was in front of my face examining my mark along with my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? That's so cool!" She was so close, I could smell her toothpaste.

A chuckle from the right of me made us both turn and the gorgeous boy smiled, "I have to agree with Purlue. It is cool although I would say unique."

Another blush overtook my cheeks and I concentrated on Purlue, "Sit back down Luey." She pouted, stuck her tongue out but did so nonetheless. Again, the boy spoke, "I'm sorry. I haven't told you my name. I'm Jeremy but I go by Cross. It's my middle name." He stuck out his hand for me to shake which I took, noticing how small mine was engulfed in his.

I stammered,"I- I'm Frost. Cool name by- by the way." _Loser._

Another smile graced his lips, "Matches your hair."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and nodded in his direction. No one ever really told me that before but then again, I moved to frequently to know any people. We stared at each other for a few seconds, I could still hear my heart beating furiously, and before he could ask me anything else the sound of heels and a heartwarming laugh filled the class making us all turn in the direction of the front where a vampyre stood. She was stunningly beautiful (not surprising like everyone else in this school). Her hair was long and straight, the color of caramel with emerald eyes that shined like a cats'. Her tattoo consisted of swirls that reminded me of stars and fireworks, happy and pretty. She was petite, her figure covered in a black dress. The only jewelry she had was of a priestess cupping a crescent moon. I'd have to ask Purlue about that afterwards.

The vampyre flashed a smile, "Students. For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Astrea, your vampyre sociology teacher. Now, I do give out homework sadly but I assure you I will try to make it interesting."

And interesting it was. The class flew by in a blur with how entranced Astrea had us. It wasn't just me either. Everyone seemed slow and not at all eager to get to their next class but for me, I hoped it was just like this one.


End file.
